Break my heart again
by thesunflowergirl2
Summary: Post JW. One-shot. The day Claire asks Owen to leave. What if they realized just how much they need each other to survive?


The day Claire asks Owen to leave her. What would had happened if they realize how much they need each other?

Break my heart- FINNEAS

 _So go ahead and break my heart again_

 _Leave me wondering why the hell I let you in_

 _Are you the definition of insanity?_

 _Or am I?_

-I am telling you Owen. Go away.- a Claire full of anger and barely seeing with her eyes because of the amount of tears talked secure, even she didn't really know what she was doing.

She had argued with Owen. He had told her he loved her and that he wanted to live forever with her, adventuring and exploring the wild. She had said she would never live in a bungalow, but the reality was that she was so scared to be loved, she didn't know how to deal with love, she was a control-freak and she couldn't manage to control love, so she was driving crazy. At that moment, the only thing she wanted to do was to expulse Owen out of her heart and close the doors forever, staying alone inside her walls again. That was the idea she had, and there was nothing Owen could do to convince her. The hurt was already done and all she wanted was to be alone.

-Are you really asking me to leave? Just because you don't wanna live in a bungalow? We could live wherever Claire, I don't care, if it's with you, any place is home and I am ok with the non-living-in-a-bungalow thing. I don't care. I just wanna be with you.

-Please go. Owen, go away- the tears were falling to the ground with the strength of a thousand oceans. Claire's head was a total mess and none of them could change that. There was nothing to be done, the hurt was already done.

Owen's eyes started to full up with tears while he was walking up and down the room with his hand on this chest, scared that if would explode in any minute.

-Honey- Owen said caring while his hands took one of hers- We can make this right Claire. We really can. We can live wherever you want, that's ok. Just wanna be with you.- he placed a kiss on her palm.- Honey. Please- Claire took back her hand.

-Owen, I'm telling you seriously.- she said between tears. She stoop up from the bed and walked out, locking herself on the bathroom.

When she went out, she found the apartment empty. He had left with all of his stuff. The apartment seemed totally empty, as if no one had ever lived there.

When she saw that, she felt devastated at first. But then she realized that was what she wanted. Loneliness. She was safe now. No one will ever cross the bounder of her heart again. She _had_ to be alone. That was the only way she knew to live. She wasn't prepared to be with anyone. Not like that. Not when she was broken inside. Not when she couldn't even sleep a complete night. Not when she can't even look herself at the mirror because of the guilt.

She spent the next days lying on bed, barely eating and sleeping, just crying. She thought she would never get through this. She was getting sadder and skinnier everyday. That was her end. And all because of her fault.

Owen, on the other side, wasn't a lot better. He had come back to his bungalow in the middle of the forrest, but nothing looked the same. He barely left the bed, barely eat, barely sleep at all. He missed her. She was her parachute, and without her he felt like he was falling so fast and someday he will reach the floor and all would end. The only thing he did was waiting on his bungalow the day she showed up, asking him to come back. But that never happened, and every day he found himself more dead. He was a cadaver by now.

One day Claire looked at herself at the mirror, seeing what was left of her –not much at all—She was the one who had decided to kick out Owen of her life. She thought that she would feel safer now that she was alone, but she was completely wrong. She felt lost, she felt empty, even more dead than the day she had to run for her life in the incident with the IRex. She felt with more possibilities of surviving that day than she did right now. 'This is what you have done' She told her reflection on the mirror. She started to cry with no right, this was all her fault. She missed him. She missed him so hard. She loved him more than she ever loved, even she couldn't admit it out loud.

 _Don't pretend that i'm the instigator_

 _You were the one but you were born to say goodbye_

One morning she decided to stop all the hurt and decided to text him. It was a simple 'Hey' but it was filled with hope and apologies.

When Owen received her message, he was driving his motorbike into the forrest with much faster than the speed limit let. But he didn't care. He needed to feel he was alive. He was driving to a place he only knew, from where he could jump to a beautiful and enormous lake.

When he arrived, he parked the motorbike and that's when his mobile made the sound of a text. When he saw who was it from, he throw the mobile to the ground and started to shout. Why now Claire? Why do you do this to me? Why did you decided to kill me? Why me, the one who has loved you so much and still loving you so hard? WHY?

He took out his clothes and jumped into the lake without thinking it twice. He needed to feel the frozen water wrap his body.

Claire spent all the afternoon looking at her phone. He had read her message a couple of hours ago and since then, she hadn't taken out her eyes off from the phone.

She knew that that was would have happen. She didn't expect him to answer her, not after all she had done. That was what she deserved and she knew that. But a part of her was hoping that he could answer her and accept to come back together.

 _Are you the deffinition of insanity?_

 _Or am i?_

 _Oh it must be nice_

 _To love someone_

 _Who lets you break them twice_

Owen, back at his bungalow, more relaxed, decided to answer to Claire's message. He did it in the most basic form he found. He still loves her but he couldn't let her come back, not after all. He couldn't survive this hurt again if she kicks him out another time.

'Hello' that was what he texted.

Claire read it immediately.

'Thought you weren't going to respond' she texted.

'I thought it too' he said.

'I'm glad you did answer' she said. Owen didn't know if he should be happy with the response or if he should active the defense mood and cut the conversation, not allowing her to come back again.

But Claire didn't let him keep on thinking. Instead, she texted 'I miss you'. Owen's eyes started to full up with tears. Because he missed her too. He did miss her a lot. Was this the way Claire Dearing was apologizing him?

But before he could text her back, someone knocked the bungalow's door. Who's knocking this time of the night? He thought while he stood up of the bed and walked to the door.

He opened the door and almost fell to the ground with what he saw. With _who_ he saw. A thousand of feelings invaded him when he saw those ocean eyes in front of him, that were now red and covered with tears.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, noticing the differences between the last time they saw each other and now.

He couldn't not see that she was a lot skinnier, her collar bones so marked and her eyes so red. She seemed that she hasn't slept at all in this time. Or eaten at all.

She noticed he was a lot skinnier too, beard of weeks and red eyes of crying probably a lot.

Before one of them could talk, Claire stepped the two feel that were separating the both of them and hugged him, installing her head in his chest, covering his shirt with tears. He was crying now too, holding Claire's head afraid she could evaporate or something like that. What had happen to the Owen and Claire they used to be? Where were the ones who had beaten the IRex and saved lives?

Claire took a step back and stared at his eyes.

-I am so sorry- she said- I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I am so sorry.- Owen took her head with his hands and murmured a 'shhh', shutting her up.

-I'm sorry I let you go.- he said.

-The fault is mine and just mine- she said before he could attribute himself some of the fault.

-I love you so much Claire. I love you so much- he said before her hands took his face and catched her lips with his.

They melted on a kiss that made them remind who they were. They were Claire and Owen. They kissed until time stopped and nothing existed. Until every wound disappeared. They found on each other what they have lost a lot of time ago; life.

-I love you so much- she said, resting her forehead in his.- Never again.

-Never again- he repeated, catching her lips with his again, in a night that lasted forever.


End file.
